With a recent rise in distribution of mobile terminals, mobile terminals are now considered an essential item for modern life. Since, in addition to a voice call service unique to each portable terminal, a variety of data transmission services and various additional services are being made available via mobile terminals, mobile terminals are being transformed into functional multimedia communication devices.
Also, with developments in communication technology, a function of a messenger program previously only available on a conventional personal computer (PC) is now being provided on mobile terminals, along with a calling service and a text messaging service. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that allows subscribers to connect to a mobile messenger server, and chat with each other more conveniently.
A conventional conversational messaging service may provide a group chat that enables a plurality of users to converse with one another. Since multiple users are on a receiving end of a message in the group chat, displaying detailed information on the receiving end for each message in the group chat is required.